Maid In Ink
by LinLinFox8
Summary: This is not in sync with the video game but has a plot that came to me in when staying up late. I own my O.C. and the plot (I think). This content is posted on my Quotev account as well as my wattpad. This is for a mature audience and may have material not suited for all audiences. You have been warned. Enjoy
1. Prologue

???? P.O.V

In the depths of an abandoned animation studio, a scream can be heard before silence and the sound of a body hitting the cold, wet ground echoes the dimly lit halls. A demonic, inky, black cartoon sighs as he glanced at the dead body in front of him. He knelt down and quickly stole anything valuable from the corpse. Walking past the many posters and cut-outs of himself, he gently placed them down on the dry areas of the table. The thing chuckled, glad that Henry, a deceased animator, brought his laptop to the decrepit building before meeting his untimely end.

The current dead guy, soaking in the ink, had brought his phone, charger, wallet, and a large wad of cash. The devil looked at the body's arms and saw needle track. He chuckled, shaking his head, "Craigslist shoppers are so easy to lure here. Especially when they think you have drugs." He groaned, looking around and seeing the mess, too lazy to clean up. Pouting, he surfed the web if there was still 20 people in his fan group for his old shows, "Bendy Fans". He narrowed his eyes and growled when he saw his fans had shrunk to 11.

The inky "Bendy" sighed and closed the window, opening a new one. He googled random things to cure his boredom and for something to clean the place up. As if a lightbulb flashed above his head he searched up maids and maid cafes, hoping to find the right one. He was lonely there, his wolf friend Boris had not been brought there with him and had suffered in the dingy place for years without any company. Not only that but he was bored and could annoy her and could entertain himself with a maid around.

Bendy stopped on a certain group picture and zoomed in on a specific maid. She had sky blue hair in two pigtails on each side of her head, her shy smile showed how she was nervous and would rather be doing things silently rather than getting attention, her dark blue eyes showed an inner fire that was contained in a cage, her thin frame shy and trying to hide behind others, and her demeaner showing a type of submissive weakness. "Niri Okatoya, perfect." He grinned.

The creature got to work, looking through every website loophole to find what he was searching for like a liquid filling every space. Suddenly, he got to a page with the desired information. He grinned as he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen. It took a while, though, to find an envelope and stamp, but he got to work. He quickly wrote her address down and pieced together a very convincing note and shoved it in the envelope, as well as slipping some money in. He, then, quickly ran out, put the letter in a mailbox, and ran back in before anyone saw him. Bendy sat on the ground, near one of his cutouts and grinned wider, "I can't wait." He purred giddily and smirked thinking of all his plans for her.


	2. Chapter 1

Niri P.O.V.

Strange. That was the first word that came to mind when I found an old, yellowed envelope with black ink droplets on it. There was no return address. I sat at my desk and frowned at it, worried about how someone got my address and sent such a creepy envelope. This only made me even more curious about what was inside it. The envelope was thick and seemed to be calling out to me like a siren's song. Fearing the worst, I opened it quickly with my eyes closed. I slowly looked at it, and the contents shocked me.

A wad of cash partially covered in ink, and a letter that matched the appearance of the envelope were what was inside it. The ink on the cash was still wet and stained my hand while the letter was dry. I set down the money and read the letter with my clean hand. It said,

"Dear Niri Okatoya,

It has come to my attention that you are in need of a job since your last one at a Maid Café. I would like to offer you a job as a maid for an animation studio, SillyVision. This will last until your services are no longer required. Do not worry, we will pay for any of your expenses, such as food, clothing, housing. There is a uniform that we will provide and require you to wear inside the building. Other clothes will be provided for going anywhere outside the premise. This money is a down payment for your expenses to get to the building and anything you will need. We will need you to sign this paper when you come in, if you accept. Please sign in black ink. Our location is at and please arrive within 2 days. If you refuse our offer then we thank you for your time. I will be waiting for your arrival.

Sincerely,

SillyVision"

My mind went blank. 'This could not possibly be real, could it? I mean an animation studio, which will be busy with amazing voice actors, musicians, and animators, is hiring me to be a maid and be a part of the process.' I thought. Yes, I know that, technically, I won't be part of the process, but I had hope. This seemed like a dream come true and the place was not more than a day away. I set the letter down and counted the money. I froze.

"$500?" I said in disbelief. I counted again. And again. It was the same number. They had given me $500 to get everything and head over and work with them. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that I could not pass by. I would most likely be ignored and left alone the whole time so it was a win/win situation. I quickly grabbed a pen and signed it. At this moment, though, I felt like someone was watching me. I felt a chill go through me as I felt like the eyes scanned me top to bottom. I gained the courage to glance where I felt the eyes. All I saw was the money, and that the ink on the money seemed to spread on my desk.

I ignored this and took off to the store, buying the essentials. I, then, pack my things, buy a ticket, and get on a train. Once all my things were on board and I was seated next to a window. I felt as if everything in my life was going in a way where I would have a great job where no one cared about me and I was invisible. If only I realized that I was so very wrong.


End file.
